Life is what you make it!
by univera88
Summary: Unsere Partner FF "Meet and Greet" geht in die 2te Runde.Für alle die, die "Meet and Greet" kennen und lieben kommt jetzt die Geschichte aus Robs&Kellans Sicht.Man kann diese FF aber auch lesen,ohne"Meet and Greet"zu kennen!;-


**Hallo ihr Lieben,****  
zu dieser FF muss ich etwas erläutern, bevor ihr das erste Chap zu lesen bekommt. **

**Diese FF war zunächst eine Partnerff, die ich mit einer Freundin begonnen hatte. Jedoch werden sie und ich nicht mehr zusammen schreiben können. :-( Deswegen werde ich die FF jetzt nochmal neu posten, da sie ursprünglich meine Idee war.  
Außerdem ist diese FF ursprünglich aus einer anderen FF entstanden: „Meet&Greet". **

**Diese FF (für alle die die sie schon kenne sollten) wird nun also ein wenig abgewandelt. Eigentlich bestand die Geschichte aus Robs und Kellans Storyline. Jedoch habe ich mich dazu entschlossen sie jetzt nur noch aus Robs Sicht zu schreiben. Weil ich nicht so der Kellantyp bin. ;-) Deswegen wird aber Kellan nicht ganz untergehen. VERSPROCHEN!  
Ich habe einigen Vorsprung da die Kapitel ja im Großen und Ganzen schon stehen. Eigentlich sind die Kapitel immer um die 20 Wordseiten lang. Es wäre lieb wenn ihr mir mitteilen könntet ob euch die Länge denn zu lang wäre oder ob ihr gerne lange Chap lest.  
Das erste Chap war ursprünglich auch länger, jedoch habe ich es geteilt, da es ja nur eine Einführung darstellen soll.  
Also lange Rede kurzer Sinn, hier ist das erste Chap von „**_**Life is what you make it!**_**"  
Viel Spaß!**

**Deutschland und seine etwas anderen Fans**

Ich hatte keine Lust mehr auf diese Promotour.  
Jeden Tag dasselbe Geplänkel. Jeden Abend dieselben Fragen bei den Pressekonferenzen.  
Der einzige Unterschied war das es jeden Tag eine andere Großstadt auf der Welt war.  
Vorgestern waren wir in London. Ich freute mich so sehr auf meine Heimatstadt. Doch das einzig richtig schöne war die Kulisse der Stadt aus dem Flugzeug zu sehen, mehr bekam ich von der Metropole leider nicht zu Gesicht.  
Ich hatte keine 5 Minuten Zeit um meiner Familie „Hallo" zu sagen. Sie waren zwar irgendwo auf der Veranstaltung, aber ich wurde von einem Termin zum Nächsten geschleift. Ich sah meine Mutter nur mal ganz kurz von Weitem, während ich durch die Menge gezerrt wurde, jedenfalls vermutete ich, dass es meine Mutter war.  
Gleich nach dem Event in London wurden wir ins Flugzeug geschupst und wurden hierher geflogen, nach Paris.  
Zeit zum schlafen, war eher Mangelware.  
Gestern dann dasselbe Spiel wieder: zum Event, Fragen beantworten, das Trommelfell durch Gekreische überstrapazieren und dann wieder ins Hotel.  
Heute war die erste Nacht in der ich richtig Zeit hatte mehr als 4 Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen. Ich jedoch lag wach im Bett und schaute die weiße Decke über mir an.  
Meine Nerven waren vollkommen reizüberflutet, in so einem Zustand war an Schlaf nicht zu denken.  
Die leuchtenden Zahlen des Digitalweckers verrieten mir, dass es gerade mal dreiviertel fünf war. Um 10 Uhr sollte unser Flugzeug nach München gehen. Deutschland war die Endstation der Promotour und ich konnte nur so viel sagen, ich war froh wenn es vorbei habe nichts gegen meine Fans, ganz im Gegenteil, ich war ihnen sogar sehr dankbar für alles, aber ich hasste solche riesigen Fanevents.  
Es war einfach zu viel und wenn man 2 Wochen lang nur sowas erlebt, schlägt das auf die Nerven.  
Ich fühlte mich unwohl in dieser Mittelpunktrolle. Mir war bewusst, dass sehr viele Fans wegen mir kamen. Gott sei Dank, entwickelte sich aber zurzeit Taylor auch zu einem Publikumsliebling, was die Aufmerksamkeit ein wenig von mir ablenkte.  
Ich war ansich sehr froh, dass ich zu keinem der Events allein musste und meine Kollegen dabei hatte.  
Ich schaute erneut auf den Wecker neben meinem Bett, es war viertel sechs. Toll.  
Ich sollte wirklich versuchen ein wenig zu schlafen, also schloss ich meine Augen und versuchte es. Vergebens. Da hatte ich endlich Zeit zum schlafen und bekam es nicht auf die Reihe wegzudriften.  
Entnervt stand ich auf und ging ins Bad. Mein Blick fiel als erstes in den Spiegel. Meine Hand fuhr automatisch in mein Gesicht und strich über meinen wir unterwegs waren hatte ich mich nicht mehr rasiert.  
Ich ließ es auch heute ihn ein wenig zu stutzen, obwohl ich die Zeit dafür hatte gestern Abend im Internet gelesen wie sich die Zeitungen das Maul darüber zerrissen, warum ich mich so gehen ließ und ob ich vielleicht unter irgendwelchen Depressionen litt.  
Dass ich vielleicht in diesem Stress einfach keine Zeit dafür hatte, sahen die Medien natürlich nicht. Außerdem ließ sich das auch nicht so gut verkaufen. Genau wie diese ganzen Kristen-Rob-Storys. Mittlerweile ignorierte ich diese Gerüchte nur noch, denn sich darüber aufregen machte die ganze Sache meist nur noch schlimmer, da die Tatsache dass man es abstritt meist schon ein Beweis war.  
Ich stieg unter die Dusche und machte mich fertig für den Tag. Meine Haare lagen kreuz und quer, sowie es die Fans wollten und auch die Produzenten, Marketingleute und würde ich dafür geben mit meinen Haaren machen zu können was ich wollte. Wie sehr sehnte ich mich manchmal nach einem Kurzhaarschnitt! Nicht weil ich es unbedingt schön fand, sondern nur um die Befriedigung zu haben, wenn ich etwas getan hatte, was ich selbst wollte und selbst entschieden schon allein wegen meiner Rolle als Edward ging das einfach angezogen ging ich zurück ins Zimmer.  
Es war genau sechs Uhr.  
In 2 Stunden könnte ich zum Flughafen fahren. Ich brannte förmlich darauf, dass der Tag endete.  
Wenn das Event zu Ende war, stand nur noch eine Aftershowparty an. Das konnte ich verkraften. Ich würde mit den Anderen einfach feiern, dass wir es überlebt Montagvormittag würden wir in München bleiben und würden dann zurück nach L.A. fliegen wo einige Tage später die „New Moon Premiere" stattfinden würde.  
Ich überlegte in wie weit ich mir München allein angucken könnte, ohne von Fanmassen zerquetscht zu werden. Ich entschloss mich das spontan zu entscheiden.  
Ich holte meinen Laptop aus meinem Koffer und schmiss mich dann auf das Bett.  
Mit der Fernbedienung schaltete ich den Fernseher ein, jedoch verstand ich kein Wort, französisch hatte ich nie gelernt. Aber ich fand es schon angenehm, wenn im Zimmer keine totenstille herrschte.  
Ich loggte mich in den Internetanschluss des Hotels ein und gab meinen Namen aus lauter Langeweile bei Google ein. Es war Nichts was ich regelmäßig tat, aber manchmal interessierte es mich einfach was die Medien über mich ßerdem war ich neugierig ob mein Bartwachstum immer noch akribisch analysiert wurde.  
Ich seufzte als ich die erste Schlagzeile las: „Kristen Stewart und Robert Pattinson setzen eindeutige Zeichen ihrer Liebe."Am Anfang des Artikels war ein Bild von Kristen und mir, welches auf dem Flughafen aufgenommen wurde. Für die Presse ein echter Schnappschuss, denn es sah so als würden sie und ich Händchen halten. Aber das war eindeutig nur ungünstig aufgenommen. Sie hatte sich bei mir eingehakt als wir über den Flugplatz gingen und das war eine echte Momentaufnahme.  
Die Tatsache, dass wir beide lächelten trug natürlich auch wieder zu allerhand Spekulationen bei.  
Der Artikel darunter ließ mich jedoch auflachen, so viel Blödsinn wie die sich zusammenspannen sollte verboten werden.  
Ob das wer glaubte? Sicherlich!  
Klar, wirkten die Bilder komisch auf Leute die uns nicht kannten, aber so war es nicht. Ich fühlte mich nur für sie verantwortlich. Wir verstanden uns gut, als Kollegen. Sie war einfach noch furchtbar jung und sie kam manchmal mit den Schattenseiten des Ruhms nicht klar.  
Außerdem war sie weit weg von ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden, was ihr sichtlich oft auf die Nerven ging. Ich half ihr dabei damit klar zu kommen, alle anderen vom Set distanzierten sich sehr von ihr, weil sie sehr schnell sehr zickig werden konnte. Mehr war zwischen ihr und mir nicht, jedenfalls von meiner Seite aus.  
Jedoch war ich mir da was Kristen anging nicht mehr so hatte mich vor einiger Zeit mal über Kristens Gefühle für mich aufgeklärt. Sie meinte das Kristen mich sehr schätzte und nichts dagegen hätte wenn sich aus unserer Freundschaft mal mehr entwickelt. Aber ich wollte das nicht. Sie war mir zu jung und keineswegs mein Typ. Ashley gab mir daraufhin den Rat mich ein wenig von Kristen zu distanzieren, aber ich konnte das nicht. Also läuft es wie vorher. Ich würde es einfach nicht so weit kommen lassen.  
Das Telefon klingelte und ich griff nach dem Hörer auf dem Nachttisch.  
„Ja?", fragte ich verwirrt.  
„Guten Morgen Mr. Pattinson. Es ist sieben Uhr. Sie wollten geweckt werden.", erklang eine nette Frauenstimme an der anderen Seite der Leitung.  
Ihr leicht französischer Akzent brachte mich zum schmunzeln.  
„Guten Morgen und ganz herzlichen Dank.", entgegnete ich freundlich.  
„Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Tag. Auf Wiederhören.", verabschiedete sie sich.  
„Ich Ihnen auch. Tschüß.", sagte ich und ließ den Hörer wieder auf die Gabel fallen.  
Ich stand auf und packte meine Sachen die noch im Zimmer lagen in meinen Koffer. Ich schaute nochmal in den Spiegel. Ich sah ganz passabel aus. Ich fuhr mir nochmal durch meine Haare und entschloss dann die Frauen nur immer mit meinen Haaren hatten?  
Ich trat an die Rezeption und eine hübsche Blondine stand dahinter.  
Als ich auf sie zuging lief sie rot an. Ich lächelte freundlich und sie schaute schüchtern nach unten.  
„Hallo. Ich würde gerne auschecken.", sagte ich höflich.  
„Selbstverständlich Mr. Pattinson.", gab sie zurück und ich erkannte ihre Stimme vom Telefon wieder.  
Sie schob mir ein Formular über den Tresen das ich unterschreiben sollte. Was ich auch tat. Sie reichte mir den Durchschlag und verabschiedete sich freundlich und zugleich schüchtern von mir.  
Als ich mich umdrehte stand Nikki vor mir. Eindeutig übermüdet. Sie trug eine dieser übergroßen Sonnenbrillen. Die trug sie immer wenn sie ihre angeschwollenen Augen verstecken wollte.  
„Guten Morgen Nikki.", begrüßte ich sie freundlich und vor allem leise, für den Fall das sie schlechte Laune hatte.  
„Wünsch ich dir auch Rob. Und gut geschlafen?", fragte sie mich und klang recht heiter.  
„Mehr oder weniger.", gab ich zu  
„Und du?"„Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe geschlafen wie ein Stein, aber ich dennoch fühle ich mich nicht sehr erholt.", antwortete sie und das letzte Wort war nur ein Gähnen.  
„Wollen wir zusammen zum Flughafen fahren?", fragte ich sie.  
„Klar, aber meinst du nicht wir sollten wenigstens noch auf Kristen warten?", stellte sie die Gegenfrage und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
Ich atmete aus. Ich wusste woran sie dachte.  
Kristen war immer recht besitzergreifend, vermutlich hatte sie Angst vor Eifersuchtsattacken.  
„Ich glaube sie wird's überleben.", zuckte ich mit den Schultern.  
Nach dieser Schlagzeile wäre es vermutlich eh besser wenn wir getrennt voneinander das Hotel verließen.  
„Wenn du meinst. Dann lass mich nur schnell auschecken, dann teilen wir uns ein Taxi.", sagte sie leise und ging auch zur Rezeption.  
Ich schaute auf meinen Zettel und wollte ihn gerade zusammenfalten um ihn wegzustecken, als ich oben auf dem Rand eine Handynummer stehen sah, in Klammern dahinter stand in feinsäuberlicher Schrift ihr Name: Geraldine.  
Ich sah mich zu dem Mädchen um, die über Nikkis Schulter hinweg zu mir schaute.  
Ich lächelte, allerdings nicht zu sehr um ihr keine falschen Hoffnungen zu machen. Diese Nummer würde nie von mir gewählt werden. Aber ich könnte sie Kellan geben, der würde sich sicherlich freuen. Leichte Beute.  
„So wir können gehen.", kam Nikki auf mich zu und zog ihren Koffer hinter sich her, der fast so groß war wie ein Kleiderschrank.  
„Gut.", entgegnete ich nur und nahm meinen viel kleineren Koffer, schritt mit ihr durch die Lobby und dann an die frische Luft, um ein Taxi zu suchen.  
Unser Hotel war direkt am Triumphbogen, hier ein Taxi zu finden war also sehr wir in ein leeres Taxi stiegen, schaute uns der Fahrer ungläubig an.  
War es möglich, dass wir mittlerweile schon von Männern erkannt wurden? Oder war er einfach nur begeistert von Nikki? Sie sah gut aus, egal was sie anhatte. Also war auch Das möglich.  
Ich hatte so ein Verhalten schon oft bemerkt, Nikki schien ein Männertraum. Nicht mein Typ, aber die anderen Männer schienen begeistert. Ich mochte ihre Art, aber ich bevorzugte Blondinen. Aber wenn mir ein nettes Brünettes Mädchen über den Weg laufen würde, würde es mir auch nichts ausmachen.  
Sie musste einfach zu mir erklärten wo wir hinwollten und er fuhr uns ohne Umwege genau dorthin.  
Als wir angekommen waren drehte der Mann sich um.  
„Sie sind doch Robert Pattinson, oder?", fragte er und es war ihm anscheinend unangenehm.  
„Ja, bin ich.", seufzte ich, als mir klar wurde, dass er nicht wegen Nikki so nach hinten gestarrt hatte.  
„Meine Tochter ist total verrückt nach ihnen. Ihr ganzes Zimmer ist mit Ihnen tapeziert. Sie glaubt mir nie, dass sie bei mir im Taxi saßen.", redete er drauf los  
„Wären sie so nett mir ein Autogramm für sie zu geben.", fragte er nun schüchtern.  
„Klar, kein Problem.", sagte ich aufbauend, es musste ihm nicht peinlich sein. Mich hatte noch nie ein Vater nach einem Autogramm für seine Tochter gefragt. Das war mal was Neues.  
Er reichte mir einen Block. Ich fragte nach dem Namen seiner Tochter und unterschrieb dann mit „Für Chloé" und meinen Initialen.  
Der Mann dankte uns sehr herzlich, machte noch ein Bild von mir und Nikki und schien überaus glücklich, dass er seiner Tochter einen solchen Gefallen tun konnte.  
Als wir bezahlen wollten, wollte er kein Geld. Er meinte wir hätten ihm so einen großen Gefallen getan, das wir das nicht brauchten. Das wäre Ehrensache!  
Ich hingegen entgegnete nur, dass es für mich eine Ehrensache ist zu bezahlen. Er nahm mein Geld nur widerwillig, aber ich bestand darauf.  
Wie zu erwarten waren Nik und ich die ersten am Flughafen. Wie meistens. Unser Flug wurde schon angezeigt. Wir gaben unsere Sachen ab und gingen in den Wartebereich.  
„Wollen wir eine Kleinigkeit essen?", fragte Nikki mich.  
„Ja sicher und Kaffee wäre auch eine super Idee.", befand ich und wir gingen zu einem kleinen Stehcafé.  
Nikki aß ein Croissant und ich irgendwas pappiges Süßes, dessen Namen ich nicht aussprechen konnte. Ich hoffte das das der Kaffee schnell seine Wirkung erzielte, ansonsten würde das vermutlich kein schöner Tag werden.  
Wir plauderten im Wartebereich bis nach und nach die Anderen auftauchten. Taylor und Kristen kamen als Erstes an. Kristen umarmte mich schwungvoll, als hätten wir uns eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen.  
„Wieso habt ihr nicht auf mich gewartet?", fragte sie mich.  
„Ähm… erstens waren wir schon viel eher fertig als du und außerdem gibt es da mal wieder neue Gerüchte über uns, nach denen es besser war, dass wir nicht zusammen das Hotel verlassen.", erklärte ich.  
„Achso.", seufzte sie deutlich bedrückt.  
„Sonst alles klar?", fragte ich sie.  
„Ja alles klar. Wir haben es ja bald geschafft.", murmelte sie.  
„Da hast du Recht.", augenblicklich hob sich meine Laune bei dem Gedanken „Kommen deine Eltern zu Premiere nach L.A.", fragte ich.  
„Ja. Gott sei Dank.", sagte sie fröhlich „Wahrscheinlich kommt sogar mein Bruder mit."  
Begeisterung spiegelte sich in ihrem ganzen Gesicht wieder.  
„Das freut mich für dich." und es stimmte, ich freute mich wirklich für sie.  
„Was ist mit deinen Eltern. Lässt du sie einfliegen?", fragte sie mich.  
„Nein. Ich will sie aus diesem Zirkus raushalten. Vermutlich würden sie es eh nicht zulassen, dass ich ihnen das Ticket für den Flug bezahle.", erklärte ich schulterzuckend.  
Klar, würde ich meine Eltern und meine Schwestern gerne wiedersehen. Aber nicht unter solchen Umständen.  
Ashley kam kurz nach Kristen und Taylor. Pünktlich auf die Minute. Denn unser Flug wurde aufgerufen.  
„Dann wären ja alle wichtigen Personen da.", stellte ich fest.  
„Kellan fehlt noch.", begann Ashley „Wie immer."  
„Ich sagte doch: Alle WICHTIGEN Personen sind hier.", stellte ich meine Meinung über ihn offen zur Show.  
Mir ging seine Unpünktlichkeit schon lange auf den Sack. Er war immer der Letzte. Einmal musste das Flugzeug nur auf ihn warten.  
„Rob.", tadelte mich Nikki.  
„Es ist doch so. Es ist einfach nur anstrengend auf ihn warten zu müssen. Er hält sich für Gott, was weiß ich. Er denkt er kann sich alles erlauben.", meine Stimmung schwank wieder um.  
Kristen strich mir beruhigend über den Arm. Sie wusste wie allergisch auf den Kerl passte seine ganze Lebenseinstellung einfach nicht in den Kram. Er machte was er wollte und was IHM Spaß machte. Er stellte Ansprüche an uns andere, richtete sich aber nicht sonderlich nach uns. Er legte in jeder Stadt seid wir unterwegs waren ein anderes Mädchen flach.  
Wie lange wollte er so noch leben? Ob er irgendwann auch mal erwachsen werden würde?  
Ich seufzte bei dem Gedanken und ging davon. Ich hatte keine Lust auf Streit und Zickereien.  
Ich wusste das Nikki und Ashley, Kellan in Schutz nehmen würden. Das taten sie ständig. Ash war jemand den ich mochte, aber mit der ich nicht sonderlich viel Zeit verbrachte. Sich allerdings mit Nikki anzulegen ging gegen meine Natur, denn ich mochte sie sehr, wir waren ziemlich gut befreundet.  
Im Flugzeug hatte Kristen den Platz neben mir. Sie überließ mir den Platz am Fenster, weil sie wusste, dass ich gerne dort saß.Wir standen alle beieinander und quatschten. Kurz bevor der Flug starten sollte schneite Kellan gut gelaunt ins Flugzeug. Zu gut gelaunt.  
Ich wusste was er letzte Nacht getan hatte. Ich hatte ihn und das Mädchen auf dem Flur reden hören. Sachen die ich nicht hören wollte. Als ich ihn sah, drehte ich mich um und ging zu meinem Platz.  
Kristen begrüßte ihn erst bevor sie mir folgte und sich neben mir platzierte.  
„Du und Kellan ihr werdet auch nie warm miteinander, was?", fragte sie, während ich aus dem Fenster starrte.  
„Mir geht seine Einstellung einfach auf dem Keks.", erklärte ich und mein Blick lag auf den Leuten die auf dem Flugplatz rumrannten.  
„Ja, aber so ist er. Nimm es hin.", redete sie auf mich ein und griff mir an den Arm.  
„Tu ich nicht. Ich versuch ihn einfach zu ignorieren. Aber akzeptieren werde ich seine Art nicht.", grummelte ich und entzog mich ihrem Griff.  
Sie verstummte und ich konnte mir denken, dass sie sich zurückgestoßen fü einiger Zeit fühlte ich mich allerdings schlecht, meinen Frust über Kellan vielleicht an ihr ausgelassen zu haben, also versuchte ich mich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Über Kleinigkeiten, die sie aber bei Laune hielten.  
Wir landeten nach circa 40 Minuten. Es war grau draußen und es sah kalt aus. Als wir ausstiegen wurde ich bestätigt. Es war schweinekalt. Ich zog die Jacke zu und ging mit den Anderen, nachdem wir das Flughafengebäude verlassen hatten, zu einem Auto was für uns bereitstand und uns zum Hotel fuhr, weil wir bis zum Event noch Zeit hatten.  
Ich ging in mein Zimmer, machte mich nochmal frisch und zog mich um. Meine Augen sahen übermüdet aus. Aber die Leute vor der Bühne würden das auf die Entfernung sicherlich nicht sehen. Ich vertrieb mir die Zeit auf meinem Zimmer in dem ich Musik hörte.  
Dann ging es los. Ich fuhr mit dem Fahrstuhl in die Lobby und wie immer waren Nikki und ich die Ersten.  
Alle trudelten nacheinander ein, außer Einer.  
Ich stöhnte als er nicht kam.  
„Wer geht ihn holen?", fragte Taylor, er schien ebenso genervt wie ich.  
„Ich.", sagte ich knapp. Ich kochte. Genau die richtige Stimmung um ihn zu wecken, denn vermutlich schlief er.  
„Sei lieb.", kam es von Nikki.  
„Immer.", erwiderte ich knapp und ging in Richtung Fahrstuhl davon.  
„Ich meine Das ernst.", rief sie hinterher und ich winkte nur ab.  
Ich stand vor seiner Tür und donnerte mit meiner Faust dagegen. Keine Reaktion von drinnen. Noch einmal schmetterte ich meine Faust gegen die Tü hörte ich wie sich was hinter der Tür bewegte.  
„Wusste ich es doch.", murmelte ich, als er total verpennt die Tür aufgemacht hatte.  
Mir brannten die Worte auf der Zunge. Aber ich dachte an Nikkis Worte.  
„Wir müssen los!", sagte ich sauer und wandte mich einfach von ihm ab, um wieder nach unten zu fahren.  
Ignoranz war, in diesem Falle, mein Sieg.  
Er schaute mir ungläubig hinterher.  
„Was war nun?", fragte Kristen, als ich wieder zu den Anderen kam.  
„Er hat anscheinend gepennt. Kein Wunder, er hatte ja nachts andere wichtige Sachen zu tun.", stichelte ich.  
„Lass ihn doch. Er wird wissen was das Beste für ihn ist.", gab Ashley zurück.  
Kellan kam aus dem Fahrstuhl und sah immer noch verpennt schaute nicht zu ihm.  
„Kellan, langsam nervt das echt.", ging Kristen ihn an, drehte sich um und ging davon.  
Ich sah wie Kellan ihr die Zunge rausstreckte.  
„Kellan sehr erwachsen von dir. Wirklich!", schaute ich ihn sauer an.  
Seine Art sollte verboten er wieder irgendeinen Blödsinn antworten konnte drehte ich mich ebenfalls um und folgte Kristen.  
Ich hörte wie Kellan über mich und Kristen spekulierte und so anfing wie die Medien.  
„Man was haben die denn nur alle? Die sollten sich mal anständig vergnügen! Meinetwegen auch miteinander, dann würden die wenigstens nicht so stinkig sein!", motzte Kellan.  
„Kellan, es reicht! Fang du nicht auch noch an, das ist genau das was Rob so nervt, dass alle glauben sie hätten was miteinander!", zischte Ashley ihn an.  
„Ist doch aber so! Kann doch sein das da was läuft zwischen den Beiden. Sollen sie doch auch, aber dann sollen sie endlich zu stehen. Dieses Leugnen geht einem auf den Sack. Vielleicht lässt sie ihn gerade nicht ran und deswegen ist der so stinkig.", gab Kellan anscheinend vollkommen belustigt zurück.  
Ich war richtig sauer und wollte stehen bleiben um ihm die Meinung zu sagen. Aber Kristen hakte sich bei mir ein und zog mich weiter.  
„Lass es einfach, es hat keinen Sinn sich darüber aufzuregen.", beruhigte sie mich und ich nickte nur.  
Er war es nicht wert das ich mich über ihn aufregte.  
„Lass gut sein Kellan, du weißt nicht was du da redest.", sagte Nikki und schubste mich dann weiter nach draußen, wo wir abgeholt wurden.  
Kristen neben mir seufzte leise.  
Die Fahrt zu der Halle war nicht sehr weit. Eigentlich hätten wir auch laufen können, aber vermutlich wären wir bei den Groupies hier nie mussten in der Halle noch warten bis wir dran waren.  
Wir setzten uns alle in eine Art Lounge für und ich unterhielten uns und wetteten bei wem die Mädchen mehr kreischten wenn wir auf die Bühne kamen.  
Ich wettete auf Taylor, genau wie Ash. Nikki, Taylor und Kristen hielten allerdings dagegen und meinten, dass ich immer noch lauter bejubelt werden würde.  
Wir saßen alle beisammen, außer Kellan der trieb sich irgendwo rum. Sicherlich Fleischbeschau. Nach einer Weile ging Ash davon um ihn zu suchen, weil wir bald an der Reihe waren.  
Auch wir verließen den Raum und schauten ein wenig was auf der Bühne so los war.  
Ich sah wie Kellan mit einer Frau zusammenstieß. Laut Programmheft und Foto daneben musste das die Sängerin einer Band sein die „Jennifer Rostock" hieß. Sie beschimpfte ihn und zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger, bevor sie auf die Bühne ging.  
Ich musste laut lachen als ich Kellans Gesicht sah. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass Frauen so mit ihm umsprangen, die meisten verehrten ihn und keiften ihn nicht schauten mich an, aber ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
Kellan kam mit Ashley wieder zu uns. Wir beobachteten die Band. Ich fand sie gut. Aber sie sang deutsch, was im Allgemeinen eigentlich kein Problem darstellen sollte, da ich deutsch in der Schule hatte und eine Exfreundin die deutsch sprach. Ich hatte also Kenntnisse. Aber diese Frau sang so schnell, dass man sicherlich als Einwohner Deutschlands auch so seine Probleme hatte ihr zu folgen.  
Ich drehte mich wieder zu den schaute wie gebannt in die Menge. Ich versuchte seinem Blick zu folgen und sah zwei Mädchen. Oh super heute Nacht gab es einen Dreier mit zwei naiven Blondinen für Kellan.  
Kellan unterhielt sich mit Ashley, offensichtlich über die Beiden. Aber ich konnte nichts verstehen. Es war mir eigentlich auch gleich.  
„Hey Leute ich glaub mit Kellan stimmt was nicht!", wendete sich Ashley an uns.  
„Das habe ich schon immer gesagt.", stimmte ich ihr zu.  
„Das meinte ich nicht. Schau doch.", gab sie zurück und ich schaute, wie die Anderen auch, zu Kellan der sich langsam auf die Mädels zubewegte.  
Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf, konnte er nicht wenigstens bis nach der Show warten?Ich sah dass die eine Blondine, die Größere von Beiden, zu mir schaute und rot anlief, bevor sie wieder wegschaute.  
Ich musste lächeln. Beide Mädchen schauten zu Kellan, der aber nur mit der Kleineren zu reden schien.  
Die Andere beobachtete das Ganze eher skeptisch und rollte gekonnt die Augen, was mich wieder schmunzeln ließ.  
Nach einiger Zeit kam Kellan zurück und erkundigte sich, ob er jemanden mit zur Aftershowparty bringen durfte. Ich hielt mich gekonnt zurück. Sollte er ruhig machen.  
Ich beobachtete wie die Beiden miteinander redeten und immer wieder in unsere Richtung schauten und plötzlich fing die Größere laut an zulachen.  
Kellan ging wieder zurück und versuchte seinen ganzen Charme springen zu lassen. Wie die Frauen immer wieder darauf reinfallen konnten, konnte ich nicht ötzlich sprang das Mädchen auf das es Kellan augenscheinlich abgesehen hatte über die Absperrrung, die Andere schaute jedoch skeptisch und winkte ab.  
Kellan und seine Flamme quatschten auf sie ein, bis sie gekonnt über den Zaun sprang.  
Sie kamen langsam auf uns zu, und ich stöhnte auf. Das war doch jetzt nicht sein Ernst, oder?  
Das größere Mädchen schaute eher verunsichert, dass andere lief fröhlich hinter Kellan her.  
„Kellan, sag mal wen bringst du denn da mit?", fragte Nikki neugierig.  
„Also das ist Marion und Anja, und ich finde sie haben es verdient mehr von der Bühne zu sehen.", erklärte Kellan schmunzelnd.  
Womit hatten sie es sich denn verdient? Was haben die Beiden denn schon geleistet? Ach ja ich weiß, eine oder vielleicht Beide würden sich heute mit ihm Vergnügen. Ein triftiger Grund.  
Ich lächelte freundlich, sie konnten ja beide nichts dafür das Kellan so ein Idiot war.  
Das Mädchen, das laut Kellan Anja hieß, schaute weg. Ihr war das sichtlich unangenehm. Verständlich, ich würde mich sicherlich in ihrer Situation auch nicht wohl fühlen.  
Kellan und sein neues Schoßhündchen flirteten und ihre Freundin stand stumm daneben.  
Als wir auf die Bühne gerufen wurden, nahm Kellan beide mit. Die Hand des anderen Mädchens, Marions Hand, haltend.  
Er verstaute sie in einer Ecke, wo sie aber bald von der Security angesprochen wurden. Kellan regelte das und nahm Marion in seine Arme. Ich beobachtete das Schauspiel.  
Was sollte das?Ich wurde befragt. Wie immer dieselben einfallslosen Fragen.  
Anja stand neben Kristen und musterte sie kurz. Begeisterung sah eindeutig anders aus.  
Ich musste mit Taylor und Kristen zusammen den neusten Trailer vorstellen. Auch das war nichts Neues. Die Worte waren immer dieselben. Man könnte mich nachts wecken und mich danach fragen und ich könnte sie runterbeten.  
Als der Trailer spielte schaute ich erneut zu Kellan, der eindeutig mit Marion rummachte.  
Ich war kurz davor zu rufen ‚Leute, hier sind auch Minderjährige', unterdrückte es aber.  
Es war alles so lächerlich, dass ich den Kopf schütteln musste.  
Ich spürte wie Anja mich anschaute und erwiderte ihren Blick. Wir standen ziemlich nah beieinander. Aber sie wirkte nicht aufdringlich.  
Ich lächelte sie an und sie lächelte zurück. Jedoch wirkte es nicht als ob sie mich anhimmelte.  
„Ähm, meinst du ich sollte ihr helfen?", fragte sie mich plötzlich und man konnte ihrer Stimme entnehmen, dass sich dazu echt überwunden haben musste um mich anzusprechen.  
„Meinst du, dass sie das will? Sie scheint sich doch ganz wohl zu fühlen, oder meinst du nicht?", antwortete ich locker.  
Ich fand es gut, dass sie sich um ihre Freundin sorgte.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ich glaube sie weiß nicht was sie tut.", entgegnete sie und schaute zu den Beiden.  
„Ist sie sonst nicht so?", fragte ich sie verblüfft.  
„Keine Ahnung, ich hätte sie nicht so eingeschätzt. Wir kennen uns noch nicht so lange!", antwortete sie schulterzuckend.  
Ich fand es scheußlich, denn es war so laut. Die Teenis kreischten ohne Ende, als der Trailer lief. Wie konnten die da auch nur ein Wort verstehen?  
„Naja, Kellan ist Kellan. In jeder Stadt eine andere Frau. Aber soweit ich weiß regelt er das vorher immer mit den Mädels. Also wenn sie das will, lass ihr den Spaß. ", erklärte ich ihr Kellans Art lächelnd.  
Er war so war leicht mich mit ihr zu unterhalten, im Gegenteil zu anderen Fans schrie sie nicht oder quiekte. Sie wirkte ganz ruhig.  
„Danke, dass du es mir erzählst.", sagte sie und lächelte mich sanft an „Also ich könnte das nicht!", sagte sie Kopf schüttelnd und verwunderte mich damit.  
„Nein?", fragte ich verblüfft und bereute diese Frage sogleich wieder.  
Es könnte sich in ihren Ohren anders anhören.  
„Nee, ich glaube nicht.", entgegnete sie vollkommen ernsthaft und schaute sich die Filmausschnitte auf der Leinwand an.  
„Ich weiß auch nicht wie er das kann.", gab ich zurück und beobachtete sie, wie sie sich die Ausschnitte anschaute. Sie schien fasziniert.  
„Nun ja, er ist ein Mann.", antwortete sie und lachte mir kurz ins Gesicht, bevor sie wieder auf die Leinwand sah.  
Ich musste schmunzeln. Sie war sehr direkt, soviel konnte ich jetzt schon über sie sagen.  
„Ja stimmt, aber er ist leichtsinnig.", erwiderte ich, hielt aber mein ‚Ich bin auch ein Mann, aber ganz anders als er' zurück.  
„Nimmt er sich jede x Beliebige?", erkundigte sie sich und mir ging es langsam auf den Keks das ich mit ihr über Kellan redete.  
„Ich glaube schon. Obwohl die Kleine da mal was Anderes ist.", gestand ich mir ein.  
„Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie und kräuselte ihre Stirn als sie mich wieder ansah.  
„Nun, sie ist blond und sie sieht so normal aus. Also die er sonst so hatte, waren eher schwarzhaarig und eher Püppchen. Mich wundert das nur ein wenig, das sie diesmal anders ist.", versuchte ich es ihr zu erklären, war aber nicht sicher ob sie meine Logik verstand.  
Sie erwiderte Nichts und beobachtete mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen Kellan und ihre Freundin.  
Ich musste nochmal nach vorne und mich von den Fans zu verabschieden und um mich zu bedanken.  
Danach gingen wir von der Bü und Marion bequatschten Anja das sie noch mit zur Aftershowparty kommen sollte. Nach einiger Zeit gab sie frustriert nach und sagte zu.  
Wir fuhren alle zusammen zu der Feier.  
Kellan baggerte was das Zeug hielt, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass Marion auch ohne diese Tatsache mit auf sein Hotelzimmer gehen würde.  
Ihre Freundin saß ein wenig weiter weg und schaute aus dem Fenster. Gedanken verloren.  
Auf der Party angekommen schleifte Kellan Marion gleich in eine dunkle Ecke. Anja folgte entnervt, sie konnte es nicht verbergen.  
Kellan und Marion schienen sie ganz vergessen zu haben.  
Ich saß bei den Anderen und beobachtete die drei. Anja schaute die ganze Zeit auf ihre Hände und rollte hin und wieder die Augen.  
„Alles klar?", fragte Ash mich von der Seite.  
„Ja, mit mir schon. Mir tut nur das Mädchen leid.", gab ich zu.  
„Welches? Das was mit Kellan schlafen wird oder die Andere die ignoriert wird.", fragte sie mich grinsend.  
„Die Andere. Anja.", sagte ich.  
„Ja, das ist doof für sie. Lauter Fremde und die Einzige die sie kennt macht mit einem Promi rum.", entgegnete sie.  
Ich sah wie Anja aufstand.  
Wollte sie gehen? Allein?  
Sie ging zur Bar und holte sich was zu trinken.  
„Ich glaube ich leiste ihr Gesellschafft.", sagte ich zu Ashley, nahm den letzten Schluck aus meiner Bierflasche und setzte mich in Bewegung, ohne Ashs Reaktion abzuwarten.  
Ich setzte mich neben Kellan und Marion, wo sie zuvor gesessen hatte und wartete auf sie.  
Als sie zurück kam und mich sah entglitten ihr für eine Sekunde die Gesichtszüge, bevor sie sich wieder fing und sich zu mir setzte.  
„Ich dachte mir du könntest ein wenig Gesellschaft gebrauchen.", klärte ich sie freundlich auf und nickte in Richtung Kellan und Marion.  
„Ja, danke. Du bist mein Lebensretter. Die Beiden kann man ja vergessen.", grummelte sie und schaute zu ihnen.I  
ch versuchte sie abzulenken und fragte sie über das Wetter in Deutschland aus und andere Nichtigkeiten.  
Als Kellan plötzlich anfing zu stöhnen, stöhnte sie auch auf und sagte laut: „Boah, nehmt euch ein Zimmer und erlöst uns endlich!"  
Ich unterdrückte es laut loszulachen.  
Ihr ging das so tierisch auf den Sack wie mir, nur sie war so ehrlich und direkt, das sie es aussprach.  
„Okay.", kam es nur und er warf das Mädchen über die Schulter und trug sie davon.  
Ich dachte ich schau nicht richtig.  
Was sollte das denn? Sie ließen sie hier einfach allein? Dachte ihre Freundin darüber nicht nach? Konnte einem Kellan so die Sinne vernebeln?  
Anja schaute auch geschockt, nahm ihr Glas, in dem eindeutig Alkohol war und leerte es.

**Sooooo das wäre das erste Chap. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, auch wenn es erstmal eine Art Einleitung darstellt.  
Über Reviews würde ich mich natürlich sehr freuen.  
Wie gesagt es wäre lieb wenn ihr mir schreiben könntet ob euch lange Chaps eher abschrecken oder ob ihr das mögt. Die Mehrheit wird entscheiden. *lach*  
Achso ja, da ich und meine Freundin „**_**Meet & Greet**_**" (also die Mutterff) vor einem Jahr entwickelt haben beginnt das Ganze im Jahr 2009. Besser gesagt im November 2009. Das Fanevent von dem hier die Rede ist spiegelt in Stücken das von München wieder, zum Film New Moon. Einige Details haben wir verändert.  
Aber wie gesagt so richtig zu vergleichen ist diese FF durch meine Änderungen jetzt nicht mehr mit „**_**Meet&Greet**_**".  
Sie ist jetzt mein eigenständiges Baby. Und ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Wenn ja sagt es mir, wenn ihr Kritik habt, sagt es mir auch. :-)  
Also drückt fleißig den Reviewknopf. Bitte. :-)**

Ganz liebe Grüße

**Anja**


End file.
